


but the CATS

by the_sunshine_dims



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Food mention, Genderfluid Patton, Human AU, M/M, Patton loves kitties, mention of allergic reactions, patton has absolutely no self preservation, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sunshine_dims/pseuds/the_sunshine_dims
Summary: patton has no self preservation and wants to take care of all the cats,roman is trying to stop his partner from dying
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 15





	but the CATS

_ “How is this my fault?”  _ Patton demanded as ve ignored ver stuffy nose,

Roman sighed before chuckling softly at vem “patt, sweetheart, you brought home three cats.” Roman told vem softly as he eyed the tabby from the corner of his eyes.

Patton pouted “they needed a home! Are you gonna look me in the eye and tell me I should've left them in the  _ streets!” _

Roman Sighed softly, his partner was the  Epitome  of sweet and caring, but he wanted vem to remain alive, “mi amor would you let me eat oranges?”

Patton gasped “of course not! You're allergic you could have an allergic-“ ve stopped vemself, and looked down sadly “I get it, I just- I want them to have a good home..”

Roman nodded before moving to wrap his arms around vem “I know care-bear, but i think they would be happier if you stayed alive, and I’m sure we could adopt them out,”

Patton sighed before wrapping vir arms around roman in return. “thanks Ro-ro.. I just want to make sure Sophie, skull-crusher and baby-muffins have good homes and just we can make sure they do-“ 

“I know, and patt, I know.”

  
  


_ In the end they ended up adopting the three cats out to a couple of people Virgil worked with, after patton critically questioned them and made sure the cats would have good homes.  _


End file.
